October 24, 2014/Chat log
6:37 Loving77 hiii silly Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:41 Flower1470 Sup Peep Hey Silly 6:41 Dragonian King hi lily where were you guys yesterday?!?!? 6:41 Flower1470 We had a youth group meeting I was on at like 9 and you weren't here 6:43 Dragonian King i gave up and lef left* 6:45 Flower1470 pfft next time i will warn you 6:48 Dragonian King yes please do https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWzPs1O7IAI 7:08 Flower1470 KLARENCECORP CAN YOU IMAGINE 7:12 Dragonian King its almost halloween i still haven't finished rise of the berries i'm terrible 7:12 Flower1470 yes yes you are are you going trick or treating 7:13 Dragonian King no 7:13 Flower1470 :O 7:14 Dragonian King we went over this last year 7:14 Flower1470 you're no fun did we really? 7:14 Dragonian King pretty sure we did let me check 7:14 Flower1470 you expect me to remember i cant remember what day it is let alone a conversation we had a year ago 7:15 Dragonian King October 4, 2013/Chat log 7:18 Flower1470 8:52 Loving77 I can't find Flip 8:53 Flower1470 LOL Maybe thats a good thing 8:53 Loving77 Maybe because Flip is a loser and is annoying 8:53 Flower1470 wow strong words coming from a Rei fangirl but yes i see you have agood point im not going this year either 7:22 Dragonian King :O YOU AGREE WITH ME AGAIN screenshotted mwahaha 7:23 Flower1470 i asid you have a point i dont agree with you i just inderstand you saigh i dont feel like fixing my typos 7:25 Dragonian King lol well it's close enough 7:25 Flower1470 :P 7:26 Dragonian King ash the fatty will be GooGooGa Golem 7:26 Flower1470 what why 7:28 Dragonian King because i want him to 7:28 Flower1470 whatever works 7:29 Dragonian King also because it's silly's zexal where i make fun of everything i can't not Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:31 Flower1470 . Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:34 Loving77 boop 7:34 Flower1470 what the heck is a boop 7:34 Loving77 idk 7:34 Flower1470 then why do you say it 7:34 Loving77 idk 7:35 Flower1470 is 'idk' all you can say 7:35 Loving77 idk 7:35 Flower1470 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3ywroqsgPk . 8:04 Dragonian King so um Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:06 Dragonian King BILL BILLY* 8:06 Flower1470 XD 8:08 Dragonian King since i accidentally said bill https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuBJOjZPQTM is appropriate 8:08 Flower1470 OH MY GOSH HE SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE I HEARD BEFORE NOW I NEED TO REMEMBER he's cute tho 8:11 Dragonian King the guy who made gravity falls wanted some guy to do it who was on some TV show that idk the name of the guy turned it down though so the show's creator just did a cheap impression of his voice :P 8:12 Flower1470 wow http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Alex-Hirsch/ im listenbing to his lines here i love it 8:12 Dragonian King bill is my favorite character 8:12 Flower1470 ok now i need to catch up i saw the character before but i was NOT expecting that voice 8:14 Dragonian King season two has been really good 8:14 Flower1470 i never watched all of season one lol 8:14 Dragonian King :O me neither i missed a few episodes lol dreamscaperers is the one that scene is from episode 19 8:20 Flower1470 oooh ok im about to tackle my bookmarks wish me luck OH I SAVED THE GIF https://31.media.tumblr.com/8b8b0c769cd411da2068d6ed6de7f8d1/tumblr_inline_nd8k81h3IB1r5vg53.gif I KNEW HIM FROM SOMEWHERE 8:26 Dragonian King yay 8:27 Flower1470 http://manadarkmagiciangirl.tumblr.com/post/99909392272 the way s/he laughs at Takashi XD 8:28 Dragonian King lol speaking of when's the next zexal abridged?!?!?! D: 8:28 Flower1470 i dont know D: she's working on arc-v abridged rn http://spookyleblanc.tumblr.com/post/99988756542 I CHOKED 8:31 Dragonian King uh ok 8:31 Loving77 lol 8:31 Flower1470 @Peep http://goldenevil91.tumblr.com/post/99988568077 8:32 Loving77 oh my gosh :P 8:32 Flower1470 does anyone want to see a dog 8:33 Loving77 sure 8:33 Flower1470 http://blueeyeswhitegarden.tumblr.com/post/100089947669 8:33 Dragonian King lol lily you're lucky you stopped watching gravity falls when you did you didn't have to suffer the doom that was waiting for season 2 to start Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:34 Flower1470 true http://sonofasphinx.tumblr.com/post/100090504800 wow i have another gravity falls bookmark http://ivmysterynumbers.tumblr.com/post/100118549581 8:38 Dragonian King "So destiny has chosen me to take the power of the pharaoh away from you, and then destroy you!" "But you're just a mime" "SHUT UP" it helps if you use YGOTAS voices while reading that 8:40 Flower1470 uh huh i HATE people who have autoplaying music on their blogs its SO ANNOYING i spent 5 minutes trying to figure out what tab it came from 8:44 Loving77 I stated using my new sketch book earlier this month and it's just about half-way full already. :P 8:45 Dragonian King wow lol LILY I FIGURED OUT KAIBA'S ULTIMATE DOOM 8:46 Flower1470 WHAT IS IT 8:46 Dragonian King Invent a machine to turn stuff into seeds Throw Kaiba in the machine Plant Kaiba Seed Cut down Kaiba Tree Print money on Kaiba Paper Donate Kaiba Money to a charity 8:47 Flower1470 perfect 8:48 Dragonian King Alternate step Print Blue-Eyes White Dragon on Kaiba Paper Throw Kaiba Blue-Eyes into the trash can 8:48 Flower1470 ever better @Peep i found an anaconda/gangnam style crossover it's actually really well done 8:49 Dragonian King oh no not that dumbo song 8:49 Flower1470 which one 8:50 Dragonian King anaconda 8:50 Flower1470 lol at first i was "ew gross no" but now im starting to enjoy it 8:51 Loving77 dude no 8:51 Dragonian King ^ who wants me to ruin that song 8:52 Loving77 don't enjoy that dirty dirty song if you would even call it a song. Don't touch that song Silly. It's evil. 8:52 Flower1470 sorry 8:53 Dragonian King i heard "the lyric" because it's all over the internet and i have a really weird friend who quotes songs a lot basically it's about a snake who hates soup and salad bars and loves cookouts 8:54 Loving77 what 8:54 Flower1470 ROFL :rofl: THATS THE BEST THIS IVE EVER HEARD THING* 8:54 Dragonian King what about klarencecorp 8:55 Flower1470 second best 8:59 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:01 Dragonian King bye peep ooo 9:06 Flower1470 do you happen to have the link to YGOTAS' new site? nvm i got it 9:13 Dragonian King oops sorry 9:14 Flower1470 nw i got it off your userpage lol 9:16 Dragonian King INTO THE BUSH 9:17 Flower1470 XD 9:28 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moSFlvxnbgk lily look if you clicked that then https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuBJOjZPQTM lily i'm going to write more silly's zexal 9:40 Flower1470 i dont like you 9:41 Dragonian King did you click both of them 9:46 Flower1470 yes 9:51 Dragonian King flip gets to duel what do you think about that 9:54 Flower1470 sure 10:09 Dragonian King lily help nevermind i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:25 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:October 2014